Cosas de siempre
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Todo lo que les mantiene unidos son esos grandes momentos y su fuerte amistad para superar cualquier cosa. RR pls, lo se, no es un buen titulo.


_Bien, Esto solo iba ser un one-short, pero la terminare en dos capitulos porque tenia esto guardado pero perdi la inspiracion y no se como seguirlo, aunque si planeo terminarlo. Sin mas que decir..._

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, Rin, luka, kaito, haku, len, gakupo y la chica de cabello acua viajaban de un lado a otro, como siempre en un pequeño vehículo que servia como su -hogar movil-.

Kaito abrio los ojos, la primera cosa en su vista fue el techo muy cerca de el y que las cortinas de la habitacion aun estaban cerradas pero podia entrar un poco de luz atraves de ellas, el vehiculo estaba en movimiento, trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido y golpearse en el techo, al ver, en la cama de abajo, aun estaba en un profundo sueño una chica de cabello acua con su pijama blanca, kaito sonrio y aprovecho el momento para cambiarse, acto siguiente se dirigio al cuarto de al lado que estaba acomodado con un camarote y una cama al lado de la ventana, aunque habian dos ventanas en esa habitacion vio a Rin y Len quienes estaban leyendo un libro.

-Han despertado temprano- Dijo simplemente, desvio la mirada a la cama de arriba, una adormesida haku aun estaba ahi.

-Estaba emocionada- Sonrio Rin y señalo a la ventana -Un lindo paisaje, no?-

-Si- Dijo Kaito viendo la mañana caer y el sol brillante, los arboles tenian colores vivos y en la carretera solo se veia naturaleza.

-Por cierto a donde vamos?- Pregunto Kaito con curiosidad

-Deberias de preguntarle a Luka- Dijo Len apollandose en el respaldo de la cama -No nos han dicho ni una palabra-

Kaito suspiro, salio y se dirigio a la parte delantera, la parte donde conducian era la misma que la sala, encontro a Luka al volante y Gakupo sentado en un sillon, parecian tener una conversacion hasta que el chico de la cola de caballo noto la presencia de Kaito y sonrio.

-Al parecer todos estan despertando- Sonrio

-A donde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto con curiosidad tomando asiento en el sillon del lado contrario.

Luka se quito los lentes de sol y vio por el espejo -A la playa, necesitamos estar relajados- Dijo con una sonrisa -Fue idea de Gakupo.- Agrego al final.

-Si, hemos tenido muchos compromisos estos dias, creo que sera bueno para todos- Dijo viendo a la levanta.

-Si, nada mejor que aire puro del mar- Dijo abriendo la ventana que tenia al lado con una mano

-Iremos?- Cuestiono una chica rubia que escucho la conversacion, muy animada tomo haciendo junto a Kaito mientras tomaba un peine que habia dejado en el suelo de alfombra.

Len tambien salio y se sento en las gradas que estaban para salir del vehiculo, con Luka al lado.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto Una chica con cabellera azul-acua, que salia de la zona de los cuartos, al ver a todos ahi

Len dejo salir una risa que contagio a todos, miku despues se sonrojo -Q-que?- Pregunto la chica. Kaito la vio sonriendo -Miku, aun estas en pijama-

Miku lo noto y se dirigio al pequeño closet con ropa -A donde vamos?- Dijo aun un poco dormida.

-Iremos a la playa!- Dijo Rin, quien estaba arreglandose el cabello en una cola. Miku como una camisa y una falda, escondiendo en ellas un bikini -Esta bien, ya volvere- Dijo entrando al cuarto que compartia con Kaito de nuevo.

-Llegaremos pronto?-Cuestiono el chico rubio mirando adelante

-Pronto, no estes ansioso- Rio la chica de cabello rosa, A lo que Kaito contesto -Ustedes como conocen por aqui?-

-Pues, una vez...- Dijo recordando

**Flashback**

* * *

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la chica de ojos azules sentandose en el pasto

-Que decies, es tu culpa esto- Miro al cielo y luego escucho quejas de su compañera -Es tu culpa, no le pusiste gasolina al auto- Dijo con un gesto molesto.

-Pues tambien es culpa tuya- Dijo Quitandose la mochila

-Si, fue mi culpa tambien, fue mi culpa por confiar en que le pondrias gasolina- Dijo mirandolo furiosa.

-La que ya tenia habria alcanzado si tu no te hubieras perdido- Dijo recordandole que al conducir ella los llevo a un lugar desconocido y tuvieron que regresar al punto de partida para despues volver a salir de la ciudad y llegar a su destino.

-A todo el mundo le pasa, pero te dije anoche que lo hicieras y por eso tu tienes mas culpa que yo, yo lo hice sin querer pero tu pudiste ponerle mas gasolina y no lo hiciste asi que no me compartas la culpa- Dijo quitandose las botas y se puso unas zapatillas sencillas -Sigamos caminando-

El chico la vio extrañado -Para que? que paradero tendremos? estamos en medio de la nada!- Dijo mirandola

-Pues tienes una mejor idea? Almenos yo hago algo pero tu idea seria que nos quedaramos en el auto escuchando la radio mientras quizas tengamos suerte y pase un camion que nos regrese por donde vinimos o tal vez lleve gasolina y nos de, no?- Dijo deteniendose -Pero no te has percatado deque eso es mas inutil, tendremos mas suerte si buscamos un alma por aqui que nos ayude-

El chico de cabello violeta se detuvo para pensar en una respuesta despues exclamo -Si seguimos asi nos quedaremos sin fuerzas y probablemente sea inutil tambien, acaso recuerdas a donde dejamos el auto?-

-Entonces que sugieres?- Dijo luka, que se canso un poco de discutir, estaba molesta y al borde del llanto pero lo disimulo.

-Regresar y pensar en alguna cosa! nisiquiera se porque te segui...- Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lugar. El se sento en el suelo y tomo un termo -Ven, toma algo- Dijo cerrando los ojos con un gesto molesto.

-No quiero- Dijo Luka, quien trato de no llorar ya que odiaba aquella situacion, y solos no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

-Tranquilizate, si estamos juntos pensaremos en algo- Ahora la cara de Gakupo cambio a tener una sonrisa mantenia los ojos cerrados.

-Y si no?- Dijo Luka qe lo vio un poco separada, ya que habia caminado un poco mas.

-Moriremos juntos- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eso nunca!- Dijo luka sonrojada y se volteo para que el no la viera -Nunca moriria aqui contigo, ademas tengo que llegar a esa audicion a la que nunca podre ir- Dijo Luka recordando pero eso ya no importaba en una situacion asi.

-Enserio? Ya no iras?- Dijo sarcasticamente ya que le parecio un poco molesto que ella recordaba cual era el destino de ambos y la razon del viaje pero estaba siendo muy egoista ya que pensaba solo en que no llegaria a su audicion aunue tambien era egoista de gakupo que fue su culpa no poner gasolina al auto.

-Deja tu sarcasmo de lado, este no es el momento!- Dijo la chica de ojos azules rindiendose y cayo al suelo sentada.

Gakupo noto que el ambiente se ponia muy helado -Que hora es?- pregunto a su acompañante.

Ella vio su muñeca, en la cual habia un reloj de mano color blanco con detalles amarillos y su nombre escrito, la manecilla se movia rapidamente, fijo su mirada en la siguiente y suspiro¨-Las 6 pm, pronto va a empezar a anochecer-

-Deberiamos regresar al auto- Propuso el chico que se encontraba sentado delante de ella

-Bien, volvamos- Dijo resignada

Y ambos caminaron hasta el lugar donde habian dejado su transporte unas horas antes, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la noche cayera sobre sus hombros y todo empezara a ser oscuro alrededor, se tomaron de las manos para no perderse y la chica se quejo:

-Ya no puedo ver nada- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y busco algo en su bolsillo.

-No me digas- Respondio el chico un poco cansado -no tienes una lampara o algo asi?-

-N-no, la e buscado y no tengo- Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Ah mira, ya recorde- Dijo Gakupo con un poco de animo -Aun tengo bateria en mi celular-

Luka lo miro y dijo -Porque no llamamos a casa en ese caso?-

Gakupo sonrio y penso que esa era una mejor ide que la que tenia asi que se quedo callado y marco a un numero conocido. Los dos chicos se sentaron con esperanzas de una respuesta del otro lado del telefono y entonces Luka escucho una voz que era similar a la de una operadora, despues de que gakupo colgara con tristeza ella cuestiono -Y?-

-Pues no hay señal en este lugar- Dijo resignado -Mejor sigamos caminando-

Luka suspiro y se levanto -Cual era tu idea?- Dijo con unas pocas esperanzas

-Que usaramos la interna del celular- Respondio

-No es de mucha ayuda pero almenos es algo- Dijo tomandolo de la mano

La como de la mano y con la otra alzo el celular para alumbrar la calle, despues de casi una hora de caminar hacia adelante luka se canso.

-Es inutil- Dijo en un suspiro

-Eres tu la que lo dice?, En algun lugar debe estar- Dijo el mirandola sentada

-No es eso, ya me canse- Respondio quitandose los zapatos. -Son tacones, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaria o que tendriamos un percanse no los habria traido-

(Si hubieras sabido eso no habrias nisiquiera venido) penso el chico sonriendo -Te llevare en mis hombros, no estamos lejos seguramente-

-Como estas tan seguro?- Dijo mirando alrededor

-Bueno, al punto donde estabamos hemos regresado en 45 minutos hasta aqui y cuando salimos tardamos una hora y un poco mas al ir hasta ahi, ademas mi celular se esta quedando sin bateria- Explico

Despues de cinco minutos no estaban lejos del auto y Gakupo llevaba a luka, la chica ojos azules daba luz al camino con el celular -mira, a lo lejos- Dijo sonriendo.

Gakupo pudo notar una sombra de algo, una cosa grande y sonrio -Es el auto-

-No, enserio?- Dijo Luka con sarcasmo pero estaba feliz, almenos no pasarian la noche 'sin techo'

Pero caminando a la distancia notaron que algunas personas estaban tambien ahi -Mira Luka hay personas- Dijo caminando mas rapido.

-Son mas personas enmedio de la nada!- Dijo un poco fuerte, al escuchar esto las sombras que estaban cerca del auto se esfumaron velozmente. -Mira se van- Dijo Luka impresionada-

-Ya puedes caminar por tu cuenta?- Dijo Kaito un poco cansado -llegaremos mas rapido-

Luka asintito y se bajo, corrio sin zapatos hasta llegar al auto pero para entonces no habia nadie.

-Que mala suerte hemos tenido- Dijo un poco triste

-Tu crees?- Dijo mostrandole que el balun de atras fue abierto -Creo que se han llevado algunas cosas-

-Podrian haber ayudado tambien- Animo Luka

-Pero puedo ser lo contrario- Dijo gakupo suspirando -Como sea hay que dormir no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Luka asintito y los dos entraron al auto, Luka se sento en el asiento de la derecha cubriendose con una sabana -Sera una larga noche- suspiro cerrando las cortinas del auto.

-Si- Dijo Gakupo sacando unas almohada -mañana tenemos que comunicarnos de alguna forma con alguien- Le dio una almohada a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Sigue siendo tu culpa- Se quejo mientras la acomodaba detras de si

-Claro, como tu digas- Dijo cerrando los ojos

Probablemente fue culpa de los dos pero estaban en una situacion que los unio mas como amigos, Luka sabia bien que aunque le culpara de todo el la protegeria y gakupo sabia que aunque luka podia ser histeria y culparlo de todo ella siempre estaria ahi y no le negaria su mano mucho menos lo dejaria solo, sabia que era una persona muy fiel y como su acompañante de aventuras sabia que saldria de una ella sola.

Mientras tanto en el balun del auto a media noche aun se escuchaban sonidos

Luka abrio lentamento los ojos y escucho un golpecito atras -Gakupo- Dijo con voz suave pero este no le esucho estaba, al parecer, en el mejor de los sueños por su sonrisa -gapuko-

-Si... luka...- Dijo inconcientemente

-Gakupo creo que hay alguien atras- Dijo susurrando

-Si, luka... si- Dijo de nuevo sin abrir los ojos

-Gakupo, escuchas lo que te digo?-

-Si.. si..- Dijo el y luka le miro fijamente -Gakupo ya- pero fue interrumpida -Me encantaria...- Dijo el chico dormido.

-Gakupo- Dijo mientras lo sacudia -Despierta ya-

Gakupo abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio la cara de la chica, preocupada -Que pasa, Luka-chan?- Dijo sonriendo

-Luka-chan?- Dijo en pregunta -No importa eso, Gakupo, escuche ruidos atras- El chico de cola de caballo se levanto como pudo y como un aerosol que estaba en el piso del auto

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto con interes y al mismo tiempo preocupada

-Que mas quieres que haga, que vaya con una almohada?- Dijo casi susurrando.

-Esta bien, grita si me necesitas- Dijo Luka que se paso a su asiento mientras el salia lentamente sin hacer ruido -Espera Luka...- Le llamo la atencion

-Q-que?- Dijo susurrando

-Mejor sal del otro lado, si corren en la otra direccion se escaparan- Dijo seriamente.

-P-pero, no tengo nada con que defenderme-

-Confia en mi, no dejaria que te paso algo malo- Dijo caminando hacia atras

-B-bien- y fue lentamente a la otra parte

Cuando Gakupo salto inesperadamente y cerro los ojos rosiendo de aerosol a cualquiera que fuera la persona o personas que se encontraban ahi.

-No! para, que es eso- Escucho una voz aguda

El abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a un niño y a una niña de corta edad

-Q-que?- Dijo Luka quien lo veia todo desde la otra parte de la escena -Gakupo, dejalos son niños solamente-

-Tu crees que lo sabia antes?- se quejo -ademas los niños tambien pueden...-

Luka saco un pañuelo y les limpio la cara -Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto en tono serio

La chica se froto los ojos antes de hablar y vio a la persona mayor -Quien eres tu?-

-Luka, pero no importa eso, que hacen aqui ustedes?- Pregunto severidad

Los pequeños se vieron y pensaron un momento, la chica fue quien hablo despues de un largo rato de esperar una respuesta -No lo se- Dijo simplemente que hiso que gakupo y Luka pusieran sus manos en la cabeza -Pero como esque no lo saben... les ayudare, de donde vienen o donde viven?-

La chica penso preocupada unos segundos, pues no era seguro decir esa clase de informacion pero al final lo dijo -De la costa- y señalo hacia atras.

-Costa?- Pregunto Luka sin creerlo, la chica menor sonrio y asintio -Hay una costa a muchos kilomentros de aqui-

-Han venido a pie?- Pregunto Gakupo

-No, atras esta mi bicicleta- Dijo señalando nuevamente hacia atras.

-Que piensas?- Pregunto a su compañera pelirosa refiriendose a la situacion. La chica penso por unos segundos -Pensaban robar algo?- Dijo dirigiendose a los desconocidos.

Ambos asintieron con total inocencia, Luka cerro los ojos -Ya veo- y callo unos segundos -Se la costa de encuentran sus padres?- La chica rubia a la que le pregunto empezo a dudar mucho de si responder o no -Si- dijo simplemente.

-Podrian hacer algo muy grande por nosotros?- Dijo Un poco seria

La chica sintio escuchandola atentamente -Pues... llevenmos a la costa que dicen, porfavor, les explicare, vinimos hasta aqui pero no podemos seguir porque nuestro auto tiene un problema asi que nos ayudarian mucho si pudieramos hablar con un adulto que nos horiente un poco en esto- Dijo en tono muy serio.

-O-ok, siganmos- Dijo la chica que empezo a caminar y los cuarto caminaron metiendose al pasto, despues de un largo rato llegaron a un sembrado que era inmenso y ya perdian la carretera de vista, los niños los dirigieron atras de una pequeña colina, en donde estaban estacionadas sus bicicletas.

-Que bien- Sonrio Luka que habia empezado a dudar

-Estamos cerca?- Pregunto Gakupo

La chica nego con la cabeza -Es muy lejos de aqui-

Luka miro a gakupo un poco preocupada -Que haremos? ellos pueden ir mas rapido qe nosotros- Gakupo sonrio cuando un pensamiento cruzo en su mente -Podria ir primero con la chica y tu te quedas aqui-

Luka asintio y asi fue...

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

-Pero aun no terminas, no?- Le reprocho Rin -Como llegaron de nuevo?-

-Pues, hablamos con ellos y nos dieron un telefono para llamar, son un pequeño pueblo- Respondio Luka, aunque gakupo fue quien contro la anecdota.

-No te dio miedo? te robaron despues de todo- Dijo Rin

-Solo eran travesuras de niños- Respondio Luka poniendose los lentes de sol de nuevo.

-Mira la casi llegamos- Dijo Len que recordo escuchar de un sembrado

-Aqui, es- Dijo el chico peli violeta , y entonces el vehiculo se dirigio al lugar

Kaito volvio a la habitacion y vio a la chica de cabellera acua en su cama leyendo un libro -Pense que volviste a dormir- señalo con una sonrisa.

-Solo terminaba de leer esto, onii-chan- respondio quitando el libro de su cara.

-Al parecer falta poco- Respondio -Igual preparare mis cosas, deberias hacerlo tambien, miku-chan-

-Tengo una bolsa lista, onii-chan- Contesto con entusiasmo. Kaito se quito la camisa y el cinturon y cuando estuvo apunto de dejar caer sus pantalones la chica de cabellera acua saco un puerro y le pego con el en la cabeza.

-Q-que.. Porque la violencia?- Dijo Kaito tocando su cabeza

-Porque eres un pervertido, Onii-chan- Reclamo furiosa -Onii-chan la proxima vez espera a que salga de la habitacion- Dijo levantandose, abrio la cortina y se sento en uno de los asientos que habian en la sala siguiente, saco su libro y lo puso en la pagina inconclusa.

-Miku- llamo Rin quien salio de la parte delantera -ya llegamos- Dijo felizmente -Me ayudas con mi cabello?- respondio sentanose delante de ella.

Miku no era buena haciendo pelinados pero ese dia se sentia de humor, tomo un liston celesta que habia en la mesa y trenzo su cabello en una cola de caballo alta. -Listo- respondio al cabo de hacerlo.

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras entraba su habitacion. Despues La chica tomo su bolsa, que era de color marron con detalles blancos, la puso en su hombro y fue hacia la siguiente habitacion donde estaban Luka, Gakupo y Len.

Luka se levanto y se sento en uno de los sillones pegados a la pared -E conducido mucho por hoy- Dijo un poco agotada

-No, te preocupes, lo hare yo al regreso- Menciono el chico de cola de caballo.

-Bien- Dijo la chica de ojos azules, Se hiso una cola y coloco una diadema delante de esta, dejando su fleco en la parte delantera, tenia un bikini rosa puesto y un short blanco con tennis.

Len abrio la puerta, y Luka y gakupo bajaron, seguidos de Miku y Rin.

Miku respiro profundamente -Me encanta el aire del oceano- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kaito fue a la habitacion de al lado antes de salir, -Vaya al parecer nada la despierta- Dijo mentalmente al ver a Haku aun en la cama. -Haku, despierta- Dijo mirandola. Que deberia hacer... veamos..., entonces tomo la pluma de un lapicero que estaba en la mesa y empezo a flotarla contra su nariz y lentamente la chica de cabello plateado abrio los ojos.

-Deberias levantarte- Menciono, ella se levanto de la cama y se llevo las manos a los ojos. Rapidamente la chica de cabello rosa entro.

-No te preocupes, yo le ayudare a encontrar su vestiario puedes irte- Dijo casi echandolo de la habitacion. Despues camino resignado hacia afuera.

-Parece que te han echado- Dijo miku Soltando una risita

-No fue eso- Dijo Kaito, que miro a otro lado para que nadie se fijara que estaba sonrojado.

-Es muy blanca la arena aqui- Menciono Rin viendo como la arena se juntaba con el mar a unos metros -Vamos- Tomo a miku y las dos corrienron hacia la orilla.

Ren se puso frente a Kaito con los brazos sobre la cabeza y abrio un ojo -Que tal si vamos a buscar cangrejos- Sugirio.

-Esta bien , vamos- Dijo Kaito tomando una bolsa de tela.

-Bien, esta es mi oportunidad- Dijo sacando bronceador una silla plegable, se sento y puso una sombrilla arriba. Cuando escucho unos pasos sobre la arena y una voz aguda -Te ves muy bien!- Halagaba esta. Voleto a ver y casi tenia una hemorragia.

Haku y Luka, la chica peli rosa se habia cambiado a un bikini muy abierto de una sola pieza de color ocre y haku uno blanco de dos piezas.

-Q-que miras- Dijo Luka sonrojada

-N-nada- Respondio viendo a otro lado

Luka Puso sobre la arena dos toallas y haku puso una sombrilla y la radio al lado. El chico de lente de sol se levanto y las vio -Voy pot refrescos, quieren?- Dijo sin mucho interes.

-Si- Respondio Haku con un poco de calor. Entonces el tomo camino al vehiculo pero escucho que una la voz aguda de la otra chica lo llamo -Trae bloqueador tambien-

Gakupo le escucho claramente y camino resignado.

Mientras tanto...

* * *

-No crees que deberiamos ir por bloqueador- Dijo Rin Mientras se levantaba de la arena.

-No antes de saber que le falta ami castillo- Dijo pensando -Tal vez un poque inusual -Vamos a buscar por ahi- Propuso. Rin suspiro -En que momento entramos al agua?- Se quejo.

-Pues vamos- Dijo -Pero despues lo buscaremos- Dijo tomando su mano

Rin y miku caminaron con emocion hacia el agua -Ha! es tan calida, esta algo helada- Dijo mirando hacia abajo, que pudo ver claramente arena blanca, el agua era azul transparente.

-Si, esta muy bien- Dijo miku- que se despeino al entrar por completo.

Rin estaba de pie admirando la vista hasta que sintio algo en su pierna -Q-que es eso!- Grito y vio hacia abajo estaba Len tomando su pie entonces ella le pateo con el que estaba libre.

Cuando salio se quito el snorkel y se quejo -Porque hiciste eso?-

-Me asustaste- Dijo simplemente -Porque lo hiciste tu?

-Pense que eras un cangrejo- Dijo sinceramente, la chica enfurecio -Bromeas, no?-

Miku salio del agua y tomo la mano de Len -Me prestas el snorkel?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, Len la miro -Supongo que si- y se lo entrego.

-Ahora buscare eso que le hace falta ami castillo- Dijo acomodandoselo y sumergiendose

Rin miro a Len con duda -a donde esta Kaito?-

Len penso un momento y se dio cuenta de que le habia perdido el rastro -No lo se, estaba por aqui, sera mejor buscarlo- Rin asintio y empezaron a buscar, el chico Rubio tomo a Rin de la mano -Espera, no vayas muy lejos sola, porque puedes perderte, hace un momento habia un barco aqui a lo lejos, Kaito y yo vimos-

-Que tiene eso?- pregunto Rin

-No, era un barco normal... parecia de..- Dijo el y que callo un momento recordando -De que?- Pregunto Rin -De pirata- y ambos se callaron por un rato. Despues Rin rio -Eso es imposible hermano, los piratas no existen-

-Existen- afirmo Len -Pero no son tan usuales- Despues penso -Quiza... Kaito puede ser un baka...-

Rin le miro - A que te refieres?-

**Flashback**

-No creo que encontremos por aqui- Dijo Len quien estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Kaito le miro sonriendo -Solo caminemos un poco mas a loq ue Len contesto -llevamos una hora caminando-

Entonces Kaito se paro -Espera- Dejo salir de sus labios -Que es eso?- Dijo señalando un punto blanco en el mar.

-Son unas velas?- Dijo Len sin interes, -No velas comunes, vez la forma del barco?- Dijo

-No, Esta muy lejos- Respondio su joven acompañante. -Subete en mis hombros- Propuso, entonces len se subio y lo vio mejor -Kaito, es un barco con una forma extraña, es como...-

-Como que?- Dijo despues de un rato de hacer esfuerzos para tenerlo en sus hombros -Es cerrado de atras y adelante- Volvio a decir sin interes. -Y si seguimos buscando-

-ok, tu ve por el mar, solo tenemos un snorkel- Sugirio sonriendo

**Fin del flashback**

-Ya veo, entonces crees que fue en direccion al barco?- Miro a Len seriamente a lo que Len asintio -Si-

-Y en que direccion estaba?-

-Cerca de aqui, pero no creo que debamos- Rin se quedo pensativa -Pero tenemos que ir- Dijo sin mas nadando hacia donde adelante. -Pero Rin, es peligroso-

* * *

-Me pregunto donde estaran los demas- Dijo la chica Peli rosa cuando escucho unas pisadas -ah! ya era hora que vinieras- Bromeo Luka

-Muy graciosa- Dijo Gakupo entregandole las cosas y sentandose -Hace horas que no se fueron y no regrean- Dijo pero solo por mencionar

Luka se quedo pensativa -Crees que estaran en problemas- Pregunto Luka.

-Si han tardado tanto, no lo dudes- Dijo riendo

Luka estaba pintando las uñas de Haku de un esmalte blanco y tomo un poco -Vamos Haku?- Pregunto refieriendose a buscar a los peridos.

-Espera a que se seque- Dijo la chica de ojos rojos mientras se recostaba en una almohadas. Luka, que le daba la razon a Haku se quedo acostada mientras buscaba una radio decente.

-Bueno, ire yo- Dijo abriendo el refresco -Antes de que algo mas pase, las dos pueden quedarse aqui y preparar algo- Se burlo mientras caminaba a una direccion al azar.

* * *

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos celestes visitaba el fondo del mar con un snorkel buscando algo fuera de lo comun para su castillo, que por cierto, en la superficie habia desaparecido gracias a las olas, llevaba un rato asi que salio para tomas aire con algo en su mano.

Suspiro un momento antes de hablarse asi misma -Vaya qe hermoso collar- Dijo admirando la prenda en su mano, mirao alrededor y no estaba ni Rin ni mucho menos Len pero le preocupaba poco despues de su descubrimiento. Se dirigio a tierra firme para descansar un poco en donde estaban Luka y Haku, pero no sabia que direccion tomar, asiq ue solo salio del agua.

-Que hermoso collar!- Resalto de nuevo la belleza del objeto mientras caminaba, Era de perlas rosadas con un corazon el oro puro y estaba mu brillante apesar del desgaste -se con que ponermelo- Pensaba pero mientras no habia ido muy lejos cuando se encontro con un chico de cabellera morada.

-Gakupo!- Dijo felizmente, Al oir esta vos el se quito los lentes oscuros y vio a la dueña de ese acento -Una menos- Penso mentalmente - Sabes a donde estan Rin y Len?- pregunto

-No, se fueron hace un rato y les perdi la huella- Dijo felizmente

-Ya veo- Dijo -Ire a buscarlos- Miku, aunque estaba cansada, acepto ir con el.

-Me pregunto a donde se habran metido... por cierto!, gakupo, mira- Dijo emocionada mostrando su hallazgo -es un collar muy lindo- Se lo entrego para que lo obserbara mejor.

-Parece antiguo- menciono sobre el objeto -Si, quizas alguien lo boto, cuando lo encontre pense en una historia detras de esto- Dijo emocionada.

-Cual?- Pregunto ya que no tenia nada que perder escuchando y el sol le daba fastidio.

-Bueno, ella era una chica que viajaba con su padre, su nombre era alicia, no era una chica usual, ya que habia sido creiada desde pequeña para ser una maestra de geografia, Su padre, era un viejo marinero rico y tenia muchos barcos, tenia amor por descubrir el mar la tierra, su hija le ayudaba con esto, ella con sus conocimientos dibujaba mapas en los que se distiguiera los lugares que estos habian visitado, ibam de aqui a alla, habian ido a muchas islas, vivido muchas cosas, conocido remedios incluso para la muerte- Relato

-Creo que exageras- Menciono el chico, miku le miro molesta -Es mi historia, ahora si me permites continuare-

-Entonces una dia, llegamon a un pequeño pueblo, uno de los amigos del padre de Alicia era comerciante y tenia un hijo de la misma edad que alicia, ellos un dia tuvieron que ir a donde estaban ellos, Alicia y el hijo de ese comerciante se llevaron muy bien, el le dijo que componia musica y muy pronto la hiso su cantante personal mientras el tocaba el piano, se quedo por unos meses con ellos pero despues de este lapso de tiempo, Alicia se nego a irse y su padre se indigno y no la dejo verlo mas, ya que pensaba que la musica era una perdida de tiempo no era lo que queria que hiciera su hija hiciera el resto de su vida,asi que ella se escapo una noche y dejo una nota a su padre en un collar -Si logras encontrar esto, solo quiero decirte, parde, que me e ido muy lejos junto a el, para hacer nuestros sueños realidad, espero que algun dia me comprendas y me perdones- y el pardre quien estaba enojado, tiro el collar.

-Tiene un final feliz- Sonrio Miku

-Si, de echo ya hemos pasado dos horas caminando y no hay señales de ninguno- Dijo Gakupo, Miku lo miro molesta -Nisiquiera escuchaste mi historia- El chico peli violeta se rio -Si lo hise es solo que le pones mucho drama, Sera mejor que busquemos a los otros ahora-

* * *

_Ok, Fin del primer cap, dejen reviews porfavor :3 criticas, sugerencias, opiniones ect y gracias por leer._


End file.
